Sanari Shadowtear
It was not so long ago that Sanari Shadowtear (formerly Ashwither) was raised into the world from death. Yet, in as little time as she had, she had managed to bring significant power and influence to her name through political, personal and military maneuvering. Her beauty is captivating, her faith unwavering and her mind full of brilliance and cruelty in equal measures. ='Description'= ---- When she died, Sanari was still young. Though unfortunate, in her undeath it has left her with a form of eternal youth that she strives rather hard to keep in as pristine condition as she can by way of chemicals, preservatives and oils. Physically, Sanari is lithe and slender with full feminine attributes accentuated by her loose, flowing dresses and gowns, usually of silk, cashmere or some other expensive material. Her skin is a pallid, ashy white with hints of black veins occasionally appearing beneath where it has thinned, and her hair is long, black and pin straight. Unlike most Forsaken, she has no evidence of eyes but rather hollow, black sockets. Black greasepaint is often applied in in a descending point pattern, somewhat like the markings seen on members of the Cult of the Damned. Sanari, however, has no connections to this cult so the reason why she keeps such markings is unknown and likely just superficial in nature. Sanari’s body holds evidence of stitch work and scarring from former wounds and battles. They appear to have been cared for enough to be kept minimal at best so that her skin is largely unmarred. The largest appear to be running along each of her sides, moving up from her hips to the side of her ribcage. It can be noted that compared to the natural flow of her skeletal structure that her lower two sets of ribs appear to jut out unnaturally. Personality Sanari is a woman of two faces. Outwardly, she exhibits a rather harsh, stern countenance. She holds herself with great poise as if to stare the world down through her nose. Her tongue is cruel and sharp and quick to cut down those she sees as inferior by her standard. To those she has deigned friends, allies or otherwise subjects of her respect, as few as they are, she is known to hold great care for. Great lengths are taken to care for and protect those she views as her peers and companions and she is as fierce in this as she is to attack adding further fire to her volatile nature. A great fondness for books as well as the written and spoken word holds her. Sanari finds immense pleasure in reading, researching and writing, her command of the quill is impeccable as a result. In addition, she can comfortably hold conversations not only in Common and Gutterspeak, but also in Thalassian, Darnassian and Trollish, as well as write in Orcish and Dwarven Runes. She also holds great interest in the religious natures of her fellow horde races. She is well read into many of their practices and their importance in their society. Beliefs It is within the Shadow and the Void that Sanari’s greatest attention lies. A practitioner and devout follower, herself, she spends much of her time in study of it’s nature. Sanari holds the belief that the Shadow is not only the superior of all powers, but also the basis upon which the world is formed. The Shadow, to her, is the clay in which all is made. Though no longer formally a part of it, Sanari still upholds the tenets of the Forgotten Shadow in some regard. She believes in the divinity of the self and of ascension. Like the Forgotten Shadow, she seeks ultimately to rejoin the shadow in it’s entirety once it’s enemies have been driven away. ='History'= ---- Resurrection and Priesthood The nature of Sanari’s initial raising into the service of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow remains quite mysterious. Any paperwork on her that could be found within the official census records held by Royal Overseer Bauhaus seems to have disappeared entirely. The first official mention of Sanari is in the payroll logs of the Hand of Vengeance. In late 32 L.C., she can be found under the name Sanari Ashwither under the role of Deathguard. Unofficially, especially in Deathknell, her name is known to have lingered among the priests since mid-31 L.C. If pressed, they would explain her beginnings as humble. Her body was found, mended and she was raised to immediately become an acolyte in the service of the Forgotten Shadow. Through the priesthood she learned again how to read and write, manners and protocol, and soon she was taught the faith itself. In fact, like to most newly risen, she had its propaganda drilled into her head. Command of the shadow soon followed as her understanding of the faith grew. Marriage and the Hand of Vengeance It wasn’t long before Sanari felt herself beyond the cloistered life of an acolyte. Her restlessness had her move herself into a position among the Eastern Kingdom’s arm of the Hand of Vengeance. She joined as a Deathguard. According to her application, she wanted “to learn to handle a weapon as well as assist her brothers and sisters in arms.” ''She was accepted, and her application formally signed off on by Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow. Her early record shows that her first year of service was uneventful. Somewhere within that year, however, she seemed to catch the eye of the warlock Praxos Shadowtear, infamous for the destruction of the Cathedral at Hath’s Vigil. Very little is known of the pair’s interactions. The how and the why of their union is a mystery, even to those who came to know her within the Hand of Vengeance. Speculation was that it was some kind of a power grab. Sanari would obviously gain the wealth and distinction, where Praxos, himself, would gain the support of the Forgotten Shadow and access to their resources. But such speculations are overturned by the fact that the pair lived together under the same name from approximately 34 L.C. until 36 L.C., when an official marriage certificate was turned in. An oversight maybe, as an actual genuine relationship between the pair has been ruled as wildly against character on both of their parts. Through the marriage, whatever it's reasons may be, Sanari would shed the surname of Ashwither and take on the name of Shadowtear. She would also assume ladyship of what would become known as Wraithstone Keep, once Highfount. A modest, but old stone keep nestled within the mountains of the Western Plaguelands and surrounded by forest. It was in the possession of the Scarlet Crusade. It was at that time held by a minor noble, Amelia Highfount. The pair saw the keep sacked. Accounts told tale that it was a scene of a relentless siege for two days. Sanari herself was seen to have marched upon the grounds at the head of a contingent of Deathguards, addressing the Scarlets head on. It is known now that she led this front almost recklessly to keep the attention upon her while Praxos worked dark necromantic magics within the Highfount Catacombs. It was on the second day, the final day, that the dead rose upon Highfount in mass. It fell before sundown. Aggression towards the Holy Light Firmly established within Forsaken society, Sanari’s attentions shifted. For a time, Sanari played the part of a promising young priestess. Regularly, she returned to Deathknell to take part in weekly prayer services, sermonized and performed minor ceremonies on behalf of the Forgotten Shadow. Her work saw her quickly elevated to High Priestess. It is even said that an invitation was even extended to her to take on the mantle of Bishop. An invitation she declined. It was a lofty position to be sure, but perhaps the blood that was shed in securing her new home awakened an almost militaristic anti-Light stance. Sanari began to inquire and soon train Lightslayers as well as take many into her employ. The names remain unknown, however, protected fiercely by the priests of Deathknell. Now armed, Sanari began her first forays into a personal war against the Clergy of the Holy Light. Her targets were largely unknown, but it is hinted that she aspired to assassinate Archbishop Alonsus Secundus as well as many other major figures. If attempts were made, or how close they came to fruition, remain unknown. The greatest example of Sanari’s hostility was in her part of the Bishop Maeriann Kidnapping. Though it is known now that the initial capture did not involve Sanari, she fell into her hands by way of the slave trade. She would soon realize who she had and would attempt to utilize her to bend the Clergy to her will and humiliate them. Her efforts, however, failed. Execution and Ascension It is at this point of Sanari’s history that things begin to grow obscure and hard to precisely dictate. It is unknown why, but shortly after the return of Bishop Maerian, Sanari was reported to have been seized by Deathknell. Speculation is that the highest echelons of the Forgotten Shadow did not look kindly to her hawkish methods. She was quickly branded a heretic and stripped of her trappings as a High Priest. An official notice of execution was made public, possibly to qualm any possible retribution the Clergy may take against the Forgotten Shadow. It declared that Sanari’s body was drawn and quartered, cremated and scattered throughout Lordaeron (Subcontinent). Her soul was placed within a vessel and hidden within the vaults beneath the chapel at Deathknell to stagnate in obscurity. Several months later, however, Sanari’s name re-appeared in correspondences seized by a mole within the Wraithstone estate. These letters would tell that Sanari was freed by way of a small group of supporters stealing into the vaults and claiming the soul vessel. But even more disturbing was the notion that she believed that she had obtained some form of ascension. This remains unsubstantiated due to the limited amount of interaction Sanari had outside of Wraithstone Keep since this time. Some believe it may be the work of Praxos, himself, utilizing the memory of Sanari to throw his own enemies off his scent. What is clear within these letters is a growing notion of the pair obtaining a taste of the megalomaniacal. Death of Praxos Shadowtear Some months after the seizure of these supposed letters between husband and wife, an unsettling quiet seemed to fall upon Wraithstone. Once a small military bastion, many of the hired army began to largely abandon the keep, citing that payment was no longer coming through. Praxos had disappeared and the undead that he held in thrall had begun to break down. Wraithstone, by all accounts, began to visibly fall to ruin and appeared for the most part abandoned. For two years it remained utterly unknown what happened until early in 38 L.C. Paperwork found it’s way into the hands of High Overseer Bauhaus that began the process of declaring that Praxos Shadowtear had met final death. This paperwork was signed in the hand of Sanari Shadowtear. The given cause is vague at best: Killed in action in the defense of Lordaeron. To what this pertains to is unknown. Praxos was not present in any known skirmishes since 35 L.C., making the claim suspicious. But, with little fanfare, it was accepted by the official census and his widow was left with any land and wealth he held. Within half a year of this proclamation, the estate of Wraithstone could be seen with life within it again. Return and the Aria of the Night Where it was unknown previously whether Sanari truly had returned since her public execution, it became known fact she had indeed survived. She began again to make known public appearances. Her name, along with Valnash Shallowgrave and Josandus Hartchorde appear on the paperwork stating the creation of a group known as The Aria of the Night, wherein she advises and appears to assist in bankrolling the entire operation. In a public mission statement, The Aria of Night claims to be a citizens’ interest group. Though not entirely non-military, it uses the power, wealth and influence of the three noble households and invests it into several interests. They have been seen among the growing tensions addressing the needs of Horde citizens hurt by Alliance aggressions, providing them safety and resources to rebuild or relocate. By and large the Aria of the Night seemed to be a preservation and rebuilding effort. A noble cause that seemed uncharacteristically altruistic of the former High Priestess. Often, she is reported within Orgrimmar and appears to have undertaken the roll of ambassador and public relations. Citizens she had aided claim that she is relatively kind and attentive. For a time, it seemed perhaps that the once cruel natured, war craving zealot had turned the corner after the death of her husband to become a prim, proper and upstanding citizen of the Horde. ='The Fifth War'''= Horde Defense of Eastweald With the growing tensions between factions, it would soon be proven that Sanari Shadowtear had not lost herself completely in the long absence from the public stage. She returned to the theater of war at the side of Lord-Keeper Valnash Shallowgrave in the defense of Chillwind Camp. The pair rode out to strike at the rear of the Alliance where Valnash, showing some skill as a necromancer, began to raise the Alliance dead to overwhelm them. Commander Arthur A. Langley was quick to see the tactic and rode out to meet the two. Sanari, herself, was reported wounded during the skirmish but ultimately, the pair saw the capture of the Commander. The details of the commander’s capture remain undocumented. Though with as few wounds as he had upon being returned, it was likely he did not suffer too greatly at the hands of his hosts. His return was arranged to take place at Sorrow Hill, the bridge before Uther’s Tomb. Sanari herself held the Arthur’s chains and made the demand: leave the Plaguelands or witness the execution of the prisoner. Through no small convincing, the Alliance agreed. However, once Sanari brought Arthur close to Alliance lines, he sent a command to his brother in arms Alverdo Blackmoore. The Alliance charged the Horde and Arthur’s bonds were broken, allowing him to reverse the situation upon Sanari. It was a battle fought hard by the warriors of the Horde. Both sustained heavy losses but it was Commander Langley’s own threat against Sanari’s life that had the Horde fall back. In a sort of tit for tat, he was prepared to take the priestess prisoner, but Josandus Hartchorde quickly offered up himself as trade, him being far more important to the Horde forces for his military expertise. The trade was accepted, and the Horde withdrew. The Horde remained silent as it mended its wounds and reinforced itself at the Bulwark. In what surely would have led to a bout of deja-vu, a request for a meeting was sent to Sanari for the discussion of Josandus’ release; she agreed. The two forces rode out to meet at the crossroad before Andorhal. Along the way, the Alliance would witness the theatrics of the Lady Shadowtear. Placed where they would surely pass were some dozen or so Alliance corpses, each impaled upon spear-headed standards bearing the hand and rose that symbolized her. Needless to say, this ruffled some feathers. As the meeting prepared to take place, a great quake revealed a large vein of the priceless new resource: azurite. It would go without saying that this brought an entirely new level of intrigue to the impending negotiations. They met, and after barbs were traded, the demands were made, not only for the release of Josandus but for each side to pull back so that the other can lay claim to the azurite. Both denied. In a surprise move, however, when the life of Lord Hartchorde was put into jeopardy, Sanari in fact encouraged his death, as the Horde would not move over the life of one priest. Some back and forth happened, then suddenly the draenei Casylia acted out and carved Josandus into two, killing him instantly. Satisfied in bearing witness to the breakdown of so-called Alliance ‘honor’, Sanari turned her dwindling army around. They, however, did not retreat. In a feint, plaguebats were suddenly summoned over Andorhal to drop their payloads over the Alliance. Naturally, they ran and as they did, Sanari had her army charge in from behind and trapping them between the blighted ruins of Andorhal and the blood-drunk Horde. With no other place to go, the Alliance ran into the nearby forests. Once again, the sound of battle overtook the peaceful Western Plaguelands. The Alliance, by sheer numbers, handily put down many of the Horde, however in the duel between commanders, Sanari overcame Arthur. Upon humiliating him, Sanari called for retreat. The Horde was forced to give up the resource in the end, but through Sanari’s actions the Alliance lost no small honor in their victory. Category:New Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Undead Category:Characters